


Snow Days

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06)



Category: Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, This is Going to Give Y’all Cavities, fun in the snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: Gasser is a veteran of snow days. Beauty is a newbie. What’s there to do except show her the ropes?
Relationships: Beauty/Heppokomaru | Gasser
Kudos: 1





	Snow Days

It’s chilly. The kind of chilly that forces you inside after only ten minutes or so, because the wind bites at your face and snow dampens your clothes and begins to chill bare skin. Gasser knows how to handle that. It had snowed plenty of times in Puppuu City, so he knew all the tips and tricks for handling it. He put on layers. He wore no-slip boots. He put on a face covering to protect from the wind. He only went outside in small intervals to play.

Beauty, however, had _never_ experienced it before. Her hometown was usually pretty warm, and during the winter, it really got cold enough for snow. As soon as the flakes began to fall, Beauty had run outside, eyes sparkling and nose turning red from the cold. Gasser had to bring her back in before she froze to death. Even then, she sat by the window and watched the ground turn white. 

“Wow, Gas-Can! Look at how sparkly it is!” Beauty gushed. 

“Oh, yeah. It gets really bright when the sun hits it. You sometimes have to wear sunglasses because of it.” Gasser said. 

“And it looks so soft...I want to lay in it…” 

“It’s like powder right after it falls usually. That’s the best time to play in it.” 

Beauty tore her eyes away from the window to look at Gasser. She smiled softly. 

“Gee, you sure know a lot about snow.” She said. 

“It used to snow all the time in Puppuu City. I spent lots of time in it. Building snowmen, sledding, snowball fights, all that fun stuff.” Gasser said. 

“Oh, that sounds amazing!” 

Gasser’s cheeks began to heat up. Beauty was looking at him with so much excitement, like he was spouting some sort of gospel truth. Gasser figured this was probably the first time Beauty had ever really experienced snow. He shyly rubbed the back of his neck. He supposed the nice thing to do would be to show her how snow days were done. Only because she deserved the experience, of course! Gasser wasn’t just making excuses to spend time with her or see her smile or anything. No, sir, not that at all. 

“Well, if you want to, we can get bundled up and go outside for a bit.” Gasser said. 

“Oh, really? That would be so much fun! We should get Bobobo and Don Patch and Jelly, too! Oh, and Mr. Softon and Hatenko!” Beauty exclaimed. 

Gasser nodded. “Sounds great. I’ll spread the word.” 

Beauty stood up and threw herself at Gasser, hugging him tightly before running off to get changed. Gasser swallowed hard. She was so cute. How was he supposed to handle that? 

Gasser didn’t have much time to think about it before Softon appeared in front of him. The man was already bundled up in his snow gear, a bottle of maple syrup in his hand. Gasser let out a yelp of surprise. Where the hell had Softon even come from?! 

“I heard we’re going to play in the snow? I’ll make maple popsicles.” Softon said. 

“What’d’ya mean, you heard? I haven’t even said anything about it yet!” Gasser exclaimed. 

“I hear everything that happens in this house.” 

Gasser sighed. “Did everyone else hear, too?” 

“I had Hatenko tell them.” 

“Oh. Great. Hatenko. I’m going to go change, then.” 

Softon nodded. He popped the top on the maple syrup and took a swig. Gasser turned and started walking faster. He wanted to get outside before Softon drank the whole bottle of syrup. Who knew what would happen if he did? 

*****

Finally, after nearly an hour, they made it outside. They promptly realized Jelly Jiggler was _not_ safe in freezing temperatures. He began to harden, and before long, he was paralyzed. So, they put him back inside to sit by the fire until he became jiggly again. 

Everyone else, though? They were having a grand time. Bobobo was making a snow sculpture with Don Patch, who seemed to be doing more modeling than sculpting. Softon and Hatenko were making snow angels. Beauty had yet to actually do anything; she was still just standing in the middle of the sidewalk, looking around at everything. Gasser stood beside her, smiling at the amazement on her face. 

They stood there for a bit longer, until Beauty finally took a few steps. She promptly slipped, gasping as she fell. Gasser shot out and arm to grab her and pull her towards him. She laughed, patting his chest. 

“It’s slippery! Thanks for catching me!” Beauty said. 

Gasser blushed. Beauty began to move again, giggling as she stomped through the piles of snow. She reached a particularly large pile and without warning, she just plopped down face first. Gasser sucked in a breath through his teeth. Was she okay? 

Beauty popped up again, laughing. “This is so much fun! Come on, Gas-Can!” 

Well, he couldn’t say no. Gasser plopped down next to her. Beauty began rolling around. She giggled. Snow was so amazing! But so, so cold. She was already feeling chilled. 

Gasser noticed Beauty’s teeth starting to chatter. Maybe they needed to move around a little bit more. Get the blood pumping to stay warm. Gasser got up, helping Beauty up after. He had an idea. 

Scooping up a handful of snow, Gasser packed it tight in his hands, forming a small snowball. He scanned the yard. Hatenko was admiring his snow angel, completely distracted. Good. Gasser pulled his arm back and chucked the snowball hard. It hit Hatenko in the back. The blond spun around. 

“What the hell?” Hatenko asked, annoyed. 

“Oops. My bad.” Gasser said, feigning innocence. 

Hatenko grit his teeth. He grabbed some snow, made a ball, and threw it. His aim was skewed, however, and the snowball hit the back of Bobobo’s head. Beauty put a hand over her mouth, trying to prevent laughing as Bobobo looked over in confusion. 

“What’s the big idea?” Bobobo asked. 

“Sorry, Mr. Bobobo, we weren’t aiming for…” Gasser trailed off as he watched Bobobo start furiously making snowballs. 

“You want snowballs? I’ll give you snowballs!” 

Bobobo started rapid firing snowballs. No one was safe; Softon caught one in the chest, Don Patch in the face. Beauty squealed as a snowball hit her in the back of the head, then on the shoulder. Hatenko had already started retaliating, aiming for Bobobo in earnest now. 

Soon, snowballs were flying everywhere. Everyone was laughing and screaming. Alliances were formed, and then destroyed, and then reformed at lightning speed, mostly because Don Patch kept turning on everyone. The little orange menace threw a snowball point blank at Beauty’s face. Gasser had never seen Softon turn deadly so quickly until that moment. 

Eventually, everyone was tired out and shivering. That was their cue to go back inside. Beauty seemed disappointed at having to go in. Gasser hated that, but also he hated the idea of her getting hypothermia from sitting in the snow. So, he would have to cheer her up by showing her the indoor portion of a snow day. 

Jelly, it seemed, had been hard at work while everyone was outside. There were steaming mugs of hot chocolate and a plate of cookies set out on the counter, which were perfect for Gasser’s “make Beauty happy again” mission. Everyone went upstairs and changed into comfortable lounging clothes before coming together again in the living room. 

Beauty sighed. “That was so much fun. I wish we could have stayed longer.” 

“We can go out again tomorrow. There’ll be even more snow then. I’ll teach you how to make a snowman.” Gasser said. 

“Oh, really? I would love that! Can we put the carrot nose and everything?” 

Gasser smiled nervously, heart beating fast as Beauty looked at him with those big, hopeful blue eyes. He nodded. 

“Wouldn’t be a snowman without that.” He said. 

Beauty giggled. “I had a lot of fun. Thank you for getting us all outside. I think everyone enjoyed it.” 

“Yeah. That was a pretty crazy snowball fight. I think we have to restrict Mr. Bobobo a little next time, though. He’s like a snowball machine gun!” 

“That’s Bobobo. He never does anything halfway. It’s impressive, isn’t it?” 

“Totally.” 

Beauty and Gasser took a mug from Jelly as he offered it. Gasser took a sip from his, but Beauty just held it for a minute, letting it warm up her hands. Gasser set his mug down before grabbing Beauty’s and placing it next to his. Then, he took her hands in his and gently blew into them. Beauty’s cheeks flushed as Gasser did it again. Her hands were so warm now. 

Gasser swallowed hard, trying not to look at Beauty’s face. 

“Better?” He asked. 

“Oh. Y-Yes. Thank you.” Beauty said. 

They picked up their mugs and began sipping their hot chocolate again. They slowly moved closer together on the couch until their sides were pressed together. Gasser cleared his throat, making Beauty look up at him curiously. 

“This is my favorite part of snow days.” Gasser said. 

“Hm?” Beauty hummed. 

“Warming up. Playing in the snow is fun, but coming inside and drinking warm stuff and watching movies under the blankets. That’s _really_ fun.” 

Beauty contemplated for a moment. She wasn’t so sure she liked this better than the snow; the snow was so pretty and Gasser had spent all that time holding onto her, making sure she didn’t slip. And they had all been able to have fun. But sitting here, cozied up to Gasser with a warm mug and a blanket over their laps. Well. That was pretty great, too. 

“I think this part is nice, too. But I liked everything about today, because I got to spend it with you.” Beauty said. 

Gasser’s cheeks burned red. Without warning, Gasser let out a chain of small farts, only worsening his blush and adding a healthy dose of embarrassment. Oh, he had ruined the moment! Damn it! He began to get up, but Beauty put a hand on his wrist and pulled him back down. Before Gasser could say anything, Beauty’s lips were pressed to his. 

“Is this allowed?” Hatenko asked from the doorway. 

Bobobo shushed him while Softon put a hand over Hatenko’s mouth, pulling him away from the door. Beauty pulled away, grinning. 

“You’re so sweet, Gas-Can.” Beauty said. 

“But - I - you -” Gasser stammered. 

“Don’t worry, you can’t help it. Besides, it was cute. You’re cute.” 

And just like that, another chain of toots. Was this what was going to happen every time Beauty said nice things to him? That could be a problem. Or maybe not. Beauty didn’t seem to care. She kissed him again, quickly this time. 

“What movie is good for a snow day?” Beauty asked. 

“Uh. Uhm, any of them. Whatever you want.” Gasser said. 

“Oh! Let’s watch something with snow! Like a cheesy romance movie!” 

Gasser nodded. Whatever Beauty wanted. She had just sat through two small scale fart explosions, after all. Beauty quickly put the movie on and snuggled closer to Gasser, her head resting on his chest. They stayed like that as they watched the film, hardly moving at all. 

Gasser decided he couldn’t wait to do this all over again tomorrow. Snow days really were the best.


End file.
